


Sherlock's Daughter

by Lumimon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumimon/pseuds/Lumimon
Summary: Shelly Holmes are exactly like her father  Sherlock Holmes what will happen when she is  reunited with her father? Read to find out





	

Johns pov

Sherlock and I are eating at speedys Sherlock is acting weird he's off today he's not concentrating he hasn't deducted or yelled he was bored or shoot at a wall all day I'm worried

John: are you ok Sherlock?

He jumps and spills his food

Sherlock:huh yesimfinewhatareyoutalkingabout?

[Translation: yes I'm fine what are you talking about?]

John: your not fine you acting like a person

Sherlock: that was rude

John: oh so you have feelings today I think you need a doctor

Sherlock: you are a doctor

John : you know what I mean now what's wrong or I will ask mycroft 

Sherlock: fine im nervous

John: why?

Sherlock: I have a daughter

At this I nearly fall off my chair Sherlock drags me to the flat

John: you have a daughter

Sherlock: yes

John: how!

Sherlock: I don't know mycrofft told me she's in England she doesn't know about me or mycroft yet

John: how did he find out before You

Sherlock: she uses credit card for a hotel when she came here she has my last name

John: hotel? what how old is she

Sherlock: I don't know uh 9

John:she's nine and she getting a hotel where's her mother

Sherlock: she's dead I was a sperm donor and she took mine she died when the girl turned 7

John: Jesus Sherlock

Sherlock: what why are you acting like this

John: you can't be a dad your sherlock

Sherlock: what's that suppose to mean

John: I have to tell molly and mrs.hudson

Sherlock: what why?!

John: she has to know with out her your going to kill that girl

Sherlock: what do you mean

John: if you take care of a 9 yea-

Sherlock: what do you mean take care of her I'm not going to meet her

John: what? Why not

Sherlock: why should I

John: why not she's your daughter-

I was cut off by a knock on the door there was little girl with blonde hair blue eyes and black glasses about the age of 9 or 10 I look at Sherlock he was Paler then he usually is and he looked shocked

John: ok hello little girl do you need help

?: dont act like I'm a lost helpless child doctor

This surprised me how did she know I was a doctor

?: sadly your therepist is right about your limp

Sherlock: hello what's your name

Shelly:Shelly and I obviously need your help

Sherlock: and that is

Shelly: I need you to convince Mrs. Hudson to let me live in a flat here she won't listen to me she treats me like a child

John: how old are?

Shelly: I'm 9 turning 10 in a week

John: uh I don't think we can convince her-

Sherlock: fine but what do we get

Shelly: 800 dollars

Sherlock: that's a lot for just a conversation

Shelly: I also want an explanation gray or gavin something won't tell me how your my father thinks I'm to young

Sherlock: deal and I think his name is gray

John: greg

Sherlock and Shelly: who?

I sigh there exactly alike

Sherlock: I was a sperm donor your mother used mine and had you

Shelly: I don't see how gavin couldn't have told me that

Sherlock: how did she die

John: Sherlock!

Sherlock: what

Shelly: it's fine she was a rubbish mother she was killed in a bombing

Sherlock: sorry

John: huh?! You never apologize

Sherlock: shes nine and she told us how her mother died even I can see that I was supposed to say sorry

Shelly: it doesn't matter neither does your apology both of us know you didn't mean it but why would he

I sit down the tea in front of them and they took there glasses Shelley sat in sherlocks chair he sat in mine so I got the hard wooden chair

Shelly: how's your sister?

She asks me

John: fine... uh how do you know-

Shelly: on the table engraved with to Harry from Clara obviously your phone given to you sisters has drinking problem in case you didn't know

John: Sherlock already said that the first time we met but how did you know she was my sister not my brother

Shelly: it's obvious

She turned to Sherlock

Shelly: wow your not as good as i thought did you really think she was a man

Sherlock looks stressed

Sherlock thinks: I can't see anything about her what's so special about her the only other person like this was iren adler and she wasn't wereing any clothes

Shelly: *yawn*

She yawned and accidentally fell asleep Sherlock didn't notice

John: Sherlock she's asleep

Sherlock: and

John: go put her in your bed

Sherlock: MRS. HUDSON!

He yelled for her

Mrs. Hudson: yes dear

Sherlock: let her use the flat that's empty

Mrs. Hudson: I can't

He glared at her

Mrs. Hudson: I can't even if you are scaring me

Sherlock gives up he stands and Carry's her to his room after a few minutes he came back and laid on the couch falling asleep

John: sherlock!

He just mumbles already asleep and i sigh letting them keep up this fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not be writing in the same way


End file.
